Under the Stars
by DinoDina
Summary: Sirius has a surprise for Remus. Wolfstar fluff. Oneshot.


Remus had long given up trying to figure his boyfriend out. That applied to the reason for his insolence to most teachers, his love of _getting caught_ for pranking, and for him being currently blindfolded. Now, the "currently blindfolded" bit was the one that was of current concern to Remus, so he glossed over the other ones.

Remus didn't particularly enjoy being blindfolded, if only because he was friends with Hogwarts's most famous pranksters (he was _one of_ those pranksters, but he glossed over that part). But he had been blindfolded for the past five minutes—after an "It'll only take five minutes, Moony-Pie!" from Sirius—and was pretty sure that he was being led around in circles. Sirius had said that he wanted to surprise him, but Remus thought that surprises could be done without a blindfold.

Yeah, Remus didn't trust blindfolds.

But, as mentioned before, he had given up on attempting to decode Sirius's insanity.

So, in the very early morning of February 14, 1978, one would be able to find one Remus John Lupin blindfolded and walking the halls of Hogwarts. It was the middle of the night, for Merlin's sake! Not that Sirius was bothered. Oh, _no_ , Sirius was positively _giddy_.

They'd been given the day off by Dumbledore, much to McGonagall's disapproval, and Sirius had told Remus to get an early night. By "early night", he had, apparently, meant going to bed right after dinner. They _had_ both gone to bed at that time, Remus only to see the upcoming surprise, because, blindfold aside, he _did_ like surprises.

He supposed that the reason for their walking in circles was that he knew Hogwarts like the back of his hand, and even blindfolded would be able to know where they were going. That was also the reason for Sirius's incessant chatter—yip-yip, yip-yip, yip-yip- _yip_!—which Remus mostly blocked out. But Sirius's precautions worked out, and when they finally stopped, Remus didn't know where they were.

"Ta-da!" Sirius cried, one of his arms hitting Remus in the side. "Remus?"

"What?" he asked, an eyebrow arching and rising over the blindfold. "Are we there?"

"Oh." Sirius immediately moved to take it off. He stood back, arms out and holding the blindfold, as Remus took in the scene. "Ta-da!"

"You're insane," Remus breathed, because, like it or not, Sirius _was_. They were up on one of the Astronomy Towers, the night clear and starry. Remus knew why Sirius had chosen this tower, because the view was magnificent and the memories were—"This is perfect, Sirius."

"Thanks, Remus." He put down his arms and smiled. _Shyly_ , if Remus could claim to be an expert. He _could_ claim to be an expert, but before he could comment—he wouldn't comment, but still—Sirius began to look incredibly pleased with himself like the confusing twat he was.

"Anytime." Remus grinned and made his way towards the table.

He didn't know if Sirius had set it himself, but he doubted it. Sirius simply hadn't had the time to do that (he didn't think Sirius had the skill to do that, either, but that was the aristocratic upbringing, and no fault of Sirius himself). The table was small, with two armchairs on either side of it. Both the chairs and the tablecloth were red, the deep red of Gryffindor, and there was a vase of flowers on the table. The flowers drifted from tradition, unlike the perfectly laid place settings, and were of pastel rainbow colors, no doubt charmed to be that way. Remus didn't exactly know what _kind_ of flowers they were, but they weren't naturally so large or loud.

Sirius drew out his armchair for him, and Remus couldn't pretend not to be pleased at the gesture, before taking a seat himself. There was no meal at the table yet, though there were two bottles of butterbeer and a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Don't take too much stock in the table." Sirius grinned, tucking his napkin into his collar. "The House Elves did it. James and I did the meal, so…"

"It's a bit different," Remus supplied, putting his napkin onto his lap, causing Sirius to beam and nod. "It won't bite me, will it?"

"No, I don't think so." Sirius shook his head. "But let's see!"

He muttered a spell, and waved his wand at the center of the table. Half of Remus expected a jack-in-the-box to jump out, and the other half didn't even know what to think. But it wasn't a jack-in-the-box, for which he was thankful, and instead turned out to be a full steak dinner, portioned for two.

"Wow," he said plainly, staring at the plate. It was one of the Potters' plates, he realized, and he knew that they were never getting it back, though not for lack of trying on his future self's part.

"Um…" For all his preparedness, Sirius struggled in the Romantic Catchphrases That Didn't Make Anyone's Ears Bleed Department. "Dig in."

Remus didn't need telling twice, and did so, Sirius following his example after a few seconds. The meat had a side of potatoes and sprouts, the latter of which wasn't eaten by either of the two.

Frankly, Remus was surprised that Sirius hadn't made the entire dinner a series of aphrodisiacs. Then again, aphrodisiacs were a Muggle science, so it was likely Sirius hadn't heard of them.

They ate, and about halfway through the meal, linked hands over the table. Even if Sirius's words weren't sweet, if Remus was just a touch too skeptical, if the flowers were too bright, if the plates were stolen, if it was cold because it was winter and the middle of the night… it was perfect.

 **Thanks for reading, and Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
